


i'd love to be in trouble with you

by jeongmoz



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, and we need more soft jeongmo fics i'll tell you that, so here, this another one of my self indulgent fics jesus christ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongmoz/pseuds/jeongmoz
Summary: “We’re officially criminals,” Jeongyeon announces. “I can see the headlines now, ‘High School Juniors Launch Egg Attack on Local Rich Family’. We’re going to be famous.”Momo bursts into laughter again. “You’re terrible.”“Nah, I’m a really good getaway driver.”-momo gets into a lot of shenanigans and jeongyeon seems to get dragged along.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest





	i'd love to be in trouble with you

They meet when they’re high school freshmen.

Their overtly jolly and enthusiastic homeroom teacher had the brilliant idea to group the students in their class according to their zodiac signs. There’s a collective groan erupting from the entire class but what can a bunch of scrawny freshmen do against a woman in her mid-30s anyway? So they all get up from their seats and group themselves as instructed.

Momo is forced to leave Sana’s side and she finds herself with four other Scorpios. Her knees wobble, social interaction with new people isn’t really her cup of tea and Sana, her best friend for more than a decade, not being with her isn’t helping her at all.

The students in their group all have this air of intimidation around them and Momo finds herself wanting to drop everything and run but someone speaks up before she can do anything.

“I’m Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Momo stares at her — she’s lanky but almost all kids their age are, her hair is in a half ponytail and Momo thinks she’s very pretty. She tears her gaze away before the girl could notice the blush forming on her cheeks.

Leave it to her to get distracted by girls on the first day of high school.

The three other students — Jang Seungyeon, Seon Yein, and Kang Siwon, take turns in introducing themselves. Leaving Momo for last, they all give her polite smiles when she does.

Momo notices Jeongyeon smiling brighter than the rest of them and it’s so beautiful that it leaves her wondering why flowers even bother to exist.

\--

The first time the two of them hold a conversation with each other is also the first time they get into trouble.

Well, it happens during the aftermath of trouble really.

They’re outside of the principal’s office and Momo’s covered in food; her white shirt is stained with splotches of what looks like spaghetti sauce and chocolate. Her messy pigtail braids are wet and dusted with chocolate powder. Momo’s preoccupied with cleaning her face with a wet wipe, lips closed in a soft pout.

Jeongyeon plops down on the seat next to hear, leaning back on the chair before turning to her. “You look like you went dumpster diving.”

Momo eyes her and sees the girl nursing a bruise on her upper lip. She hates how she finds it attractive. “You look like you got sucker punched.”

They’re in the same class but the two of them have never had a conversation before save for the usual hellos and casual nods in the hallway. And those were only because Sana is friends with everyone and she tends to strike up conversations wherever she goes and Momo, being her _bestest friend in the whole world_ (Sana’s words, not hers), just gets pulled into those.

Jeongyeon laughs. “I might have been caught in a fist fight.”

Momo raises an eyebrow, both surprised and curious.

Jeongyeon is one of the rich students in class; her sister’s an actress, her dad’s a chef and an owner of a very high end restaurant chain — she’s loaded, and popular, and smart. From what Momo had observed from their limited interactions and from her friend’s stories, Jeongyeon is nice and kind. She looks intimidating but she’s never been arrogant, at least not to Momo. And she never seemed like the type to start up fights at school, she never seemed like the type to start up fights at all. 

So she wonders why the usually nice and kind Jeongyeon is sporting a bruised and cut up lip and a bruised cheek.

“Where?”

“In the hallway,” she answers simply.

Momo isn’t able to stop the laughter from bubbling up. “Why would you even fight there? It’s like you’re begging to be caught.”

“Well it’s not like I planned on getting in a fight with a jerk who tried to touch my friend’s butt today.” Jeongyeon says with a huff. “If I did, I would’ve picked a better venue.”

A light switch is turned on inside her head when the realization dawns on her.

_Oh, that’s why_ _— she got into a fight to defend her friend._

Momo takes out another wet wipe and begins wiping off the sauce on her elbow. “There’s always next time.”

Jeongyeon hums. “I don’t think so.” She looks at Momo in amusement. “What happened to _you_?”

“Food fight.” Momo replies, like it’s a normal, everyday occurrence. If Momo is being honest, it might as well have been. She and Sana have gotten into all types of shenanigans ever since they became friends back in preschool. This is the first time they have ever gotten into trouble because of it, however.

Jeongyeon laughs again, louder this time. The admin secretary shushes her, and Jeongyeon gives her a rueful smile before turning back to Momo. “Seriously?”

Momo nods. “Yep. It was pretty crazy. The outdoor cafeteria is a mess.”

“I bet,” she replies. “Why are you the only one here then? Where is the girl you’re always with? Sana?”

“Because I started it.” Momo answers, a proud smile on her now clean face. “And Sana and the rest of them were told to start the cleanup already.”

The door of the principal’s office opens and they both see Principal Park standing in the doorway.

“Miss Hirai, you can come inside now.”

Momo nods and gets up. She throws Jeongyeon a glance and says, “Well, I’m off.”

“You have chocolate milk stains on your back,” is all Jeongyeon replies.

“And your lip is bleeding.” Momo fires back, a small smirk on her lips before she disappears into the principal’s office.

Jeongyeon snickers, the cut on her lip stretching wider but she suddenly doesn’t mind how much it stings.

\--

The second time they get into trouble is right before junior year ends for winter break.

It’s mid-December and the air has gotten terribly chilly but Momo doesn’t let it bother her too much, it’s nothing that a big, puffy black coat couldn’t fix.

Or so she tells herself.

She’s a woman on a mission and nothing, not even the cold ass winter air at eleven in the evening is going to distract her from that. Momo carefully places the eggs inside her basket before driving off on her bicycle to another neighborhood.

Momo speeds past the row of houses until she reaches the huge manor just near the end of the lot. She stops and parks her bicycle behind a cluster of trees near the gate as she tries to stay hidden. Momo examines the perimeter; the lights are out and there are no cars on the property either — Jihyo was right, Hayoung and her family aren’t home. Momo grins deviously, overjoyed at how perfectly splendid her plan was going.

She pulls her hoodie up and cautiously takes all the eggs she could hold out of the basket. She raises her hand and begins chucking the eggs onto the garden, she can hear the shells cracking open as they hit the probably always pristine lawn. Momo continues throwing eggs at the property and begins to feel confident that her plan was going to be executed smoothly until she hears footsteps hitting the sidewalk.

“Momo?”

 _Fuck,_ she curses herself inwardly for hearing them a second too late.

She freezes in mid-throw and turns to face the person, an awkward smile already in place. Momo’s breath hitches when she sees Jeongyeon.

_Right. Of course she lives in the same neighborhood as all the rich kids in school._

“Hi.” Momo greets casually, as if she’s on a totally normal, totally legal nightly walk around a neighborhood that isn’t hers and not committing vandalism on some rich girl’s house.

Jeongyeon’s face twists in confusion, the same look she had when they sat together outside the principal’s office and saw Momo covered in all sorts of food and condiments.

“What are you doing?” she asks, eyeing Momo’s raised arm and the eggs in her hands.

“Um,” Momo begins, wracking her brain for some lame but believable excuse. “I’m… _Easter egg hunting_?”

“It’s December.”

“I’m trying to get a head start for next year.” Momo answers coolly.

The other girl quirks up an eyebrow, “Are you… _egging_ Hayoung’s house?”

“Maybe.”

“Why?”

Momo sighs, lowering her arm. “She’s been giving me and my friends a lot of shit ever since she and Sana broke up.”

Jeongyeon nods, the memory of overhearing Hayoung talking smack about Sana just a few days after their infamous break up flashes in her mind.

“She pulled a super shitty prank on Mina and Jihyo earlier and I’ve just about had it. Sana’s been feeling guilty about all of it even though it’s not her fault her ex-girlfriend is a little shit.” Momo continues, there’s a hint of anger in her voice — something Jeongyeon never thought she was going to hear from a normally timid and bubbly person like Momo. “I don’t like bitter people. And I don’t like bullies. I know the school won’t do shit because they’re busy kissing Hayoung’s parents’ asses so I figured this could count as retribution.”

Jeongyeon stays quiet for a short while, looking at Momo as if she has an unspoken question and the answer is somehow written on her red-cheeked face. She begins to get nervous at the possibility of Jeongyeon calling the cops on her or Hayoung.

But Jeongyeon laughs, and it confuses Momo for a moment.

“This is so weird. Not to mention illegal.” Jeongyeon comments, a grin on her mouth. “I’m in.”

Momo’s eyes widen in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Jeongyeon replies, shrugging. “I don’t like assholes.” She steps forward and grabs a bunch of eggs inside the basket and hurls every single one of them onto the property. She flashes Momo a smile and says, “And I figured this might be fun.”

\--

Three dozens of eggs later, Momo and Jeongyeon stand in front of the house, their arms folded across their chests, eyes gleaming in admiration.

“It’s looks beautiful.” Jeongyeon murmurs, almost dreamily.

Momo nods. “Right? It looks like a modern day Jackson Pollock painting.”

Jeongyeon bursts into laughter, unaware of how she’s making Momo feel like her knees have been shot at, like her heart has grown ten times its original size.

She must have been silent for too long because Jeongyeon’s laughter dies down and the girl stares back at her.

“Wha—”

Before Jeongyeon could even get a full word out, a man shouts from across the street.

“Hey! What are you kids doing there?!”

“Shit.” Jeongyeon hisses before grabbing Momo’s hand and pulling her behind the trees. She pulls her hoodie up and gets on Momo’s bicycle. She looks at her and tells her, “Come on. I know where to go.”

Momo nods and hurriedly gets on the bike’s carrier seat before tapping Jeongyeon’s back while she yells, “Go!”

Jeongyeon speeds through the paved street, both of them trying not to giggle as the man’s shouting echoes behind them while he tries to chase them. They keep driving off until the shouting dies down and they reach the neighborhood park. Jeongyeon stops, panting like she’d run a marathon. Momo gets off the bicycle and sits on the ground, trying to both laugh and breathe at the same time.

“That was close.” Momo says between giggles.

Jeongyeon laughs as well. “You think?”

“Shut up.” Momo replies, clutching her chest as she tries to control her breathing. Jeongyeon gets off the bicycle and props it against the slides.

“We’re officially criminals,” she announces. “I can see the headlines now, ‘High School Juniors Launch Egg Attack on Local Rich Family’. We’re going to be famous.”

Momo bursts into laughter again. “You’re terrible.”

“Nah, I’m a really good getaway driver.”

Momo nods in agreement, “Alright, I’ll give you that.”

Jeongyeon drops to the ground beside her, “As you should, considering I saved your ass.”

Momo punches her lightly — she should feel shy but she doesn’t, she feels like she’s goofing around with a close friend.

“I owe you lunch then.”

Jeongyeon grins at that. “Nice.”

“And friendship.”

Jeongyeon feigns disgust. “The lunch offer is enough.”

“Mean!” Momo complains, pouting. Jeongyeon blinks away how cute she finds it.

“What? I don’t think committing a crime together is how you make friends, you know.” Jeongyeon says, her tone teasing.

“Well, it’s a start!”

“You’re so weird but okay, fine.” Jeongyeon replies, clearing her throat before looking at her. “Hirai Momo, you’re officially my partner in crime.”

She holds her hand out and waits for a handshake.

“Welcome to the team, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Momo says, smiling brightly as she shakes her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for a ship that isn't samo hehe. this is my entry to twiceficfest's twice underrated ship fest. i hope you like this so far! :)
> 
> i'm _momorings on twt.


End file.
